1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital electronic still-video camera as well as to a method of controlling the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital electronic still-video camera, data compression is carried out in order to record image data, which represents the image of a subject, on a memory card in an efficient manner. The compressed data is decompressed in order that the image of the subject represented by the compressed image data may be displayed on a monitor display unit.
A digital electronic still-video camera can be set to take a sequence of pictures in addition to a single picture in the same manner as a conventional camera which records the image of a subject on silver halide film, thereby making rapid-sequence photography possible. In a digital electronic still-video camera, however, time is needed for data compression owing to the necessity for compression of the image data. As a result, the limit on rapid-sequence picture taking is on the order of three pictures in one second.